deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PuasLuisZX/Strider Hiryu VS Greninja (In Spanish)
Hey guys, I'm Puas and like everyone or most people here know that my Native Language is Spanish and I'm Latino American and for everyone that says Puas can't do great fights I decide publish the battle in my naitve language. Strider Hiryu VS Greninja Also this is not a Joke Fight or a Random Match. And that page will be in your language (English) later. So enjoy this battle. Death Battle Fanon in Spanish Starts here Puas: En Japón hay guerreros nobles, ágiles, leales y letales y uno de los que cobró más popularidad son los Ninjas. Y algo característico de los Ninjas es su forma de ocultar su identidad con máscaras, trajes o bufandas. Over: Bueno Strider Hiryu lleva una bufanda roja pero Greninja aparenta tener una bufanda cubriéndose la cara con su lengua. Es un enfrentamiento entre un ninja futurístico contra un ninja de la naturaleza, humano contra criatura, Capcom contra Nintendo. Puas: Soy PuasLuisZX y acompañado de OverVictory enfrentaremos analizando cada logro y hazañas, armamentos y habilidades para saber quién de los dos ganaría en un combate. Strider Hiryu Greninja (Escucha esto: Ruta 03-Pokémon Rojo y Azul) Puas: En la región Kalos hay un trío de Pokémon para escoger Chespin, Pokémon tipo hierba, Fennekin, Pokémon tipo fuego, o Froakie, Pokémon tipo agua. Si escoges a Froakie pasaran muchas aventuras, se volverá un Frogadier y al subir al nivel 36 se volverá en el Pokémon Ninja Greninja. Over: Greninja, Pokémon Agua y Siniestro, es un Pokémon sumamente ágil y que generalmente usa su velocidad para confundir a sus rivales y condensar agua para formar armas que usan ninjas como shuriken o espadas. Y su lengua que es tan larga como el Pokémon y aparente ser una bufanda. (Escucha esto: Battle! Trainer-Pokémon X e Y) Puas: Al ser un Pokémon tiene una gama de ataques y habilidades para usar pero un límite. Over: Te refieres al síndrome de los cuatro movimientos. Puas: No, me refiero a que no todos los Pokémon pueden aprender los mismos ataques y habilidades. Este ninja tiene de habilidad Mutatipo. Y Torrente para los noobs. Over: Mutatipo es la habilidad oculta de este Pokémon y de Kecleon siendo su efecto el poder cambiar de tipo con el movimiento junto antes de ejecutarlo, con esta habilidad cada movimiento recibiría STAB (Same Type Attack Bonus) a favor. El nuevo tipo se mantiene hasta que el usuario cambie de nuevo al realizar otro movimiento y cabe destacar que la habilidad se activará aunque el movimiento falle. Puas: Y tiene una gran gama de movimientos como Lengüetazo, ataque tipo fantasma que puede paralizar en un -OverVictory lo interrumpe Over: Déjame adivinar 10%. Puas: No lo siento. Over: Viente por ciento. Puas: Cerca pero no, es un treinta por ciento. Patada Baja, ataque tipo lucha que es más poderosa cuando más pesado sea el objetivo. Rasengan, he quiero decir Hidropulso, ataque tipo agua que puede confundir al rival en un 20%. Over: Sombra Vil, ataque fantasma con supuesta prioridad y aumento temporal de velocidad al atacar. Hidrobomba, ataque de tipo agua. (Escucha esto: Battle! Champion Cynthia-Super Smash Bros Wii U) Puas: Sustituto, movimiento tipo normal donde el usuario gasta el 25 % de sus PS para crear un peluche para recibir daño. Si el sustituto pierde todos sus PS, este cae debilitado y el Pokémon al que pertenece el sustituto vuelve al terreno de combate. No se puede utilizar el movimiento si el usuario tiene menos del 25% de la salud máxima. Over: Usando el sustituto puedes protegerte de ataques que alteran el estado del Pokémon siendo cualquiera. Puas: Paranormal, ataque tipo psíquico que puede retroceder al rival en un 10 %. Over: Niebla, movimiento tipo hielo que elimina los cambios de estados y es completamente inútil en un combate. Puas: Jutsu Clones de Sombra. OverDeja las referencia de Naruto porfavor. Puas: Okey, Doble Equipo es un movimiento tipo normal que crea clones del usuario para mejorar su evasión y velocidad de reacción. Pero sigue sin superar la velocidad de la luz aun con los clones al máximo. Over: Escudo Tatami, movimiento tipo lucha que protege al usuario de ataques físicos o especiales. Tajo Umbrío, ataque tipo siniestro donde el usuario da muchas cuchilladas consecutivamente con alta probabilidad de golpe crítico. Puas: Si mezclas ambos ataque Greninja podrá ejecutar su técnica especial: Técnica Floral Ninja. Over: Y su ataque característico; Shuriken de Agua o Rasengan Shuriken de Agua. Puas: Según la pokédex de Pokémon X y Rubí Omega el Pokémon al girar su Shuriken puede cortar hasta el metal. (Escucha esto: Ruta 10-Pokémon Negro y Blanco) Over: Comprime agua y crea estrellas ninja con las que ataca al enemigo. Cuando las hace girar a gran velocidad cortan en dos hasta el metal. Puas: Lo más similar en la tierra es el corte por chorro de agua saquemos la información en Wikipedia. Over: El corte por chorro de agua es un proceso de índole mecánica, mediante el cual se consigue cortar cualquier material, haciendo impactar sobre éste un chorro de agua a gran velocidad que produce el acabado deseado. (Escucha esto: Castillo de N-Super Smash Bros 3DS) Puas: En las industrias se utilizan para cortar el metal de al menos 50000 PSI y eso es sorprendente considerando la potencia del Shuriken de Agua siendo 22 contando el STAB y 15 sin STAB. Los ataques de Greninja vienen de ser categoría GJ o Gigajoule class siendo capaz de compararse con ataques de nivel de una construcción de un distrito. Over: Si se compara con una bala humana el Shuriken de Agua sería el ganador por ser más rápido y destructivo. La bala perfectamente puede dañar el metal al ser disparado pero el Shuriken de Agua al toque partiría el metal y tiene prioridad de ataque lo que lo volvería más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Puas: Además si contamos el hecho que hay Pokémon que se mueve invisible al ojo humano o Transónica como es el caso de Frogadier. Y Greninja al ser más rápido por estadística del juego comparemos (97 < 122) e inferior a Mewtwo por 8 exactamente que pudo esquivar Truenos que se mueven a Mach 35. Eso deja a Greninja que va a Mach 27. Over: No me gusta este tipo de Power Scaling. Aun así su durabilidad no es nada del otro mundo, dudo a que no resista un ataque de Pikachu con Bola Luminosa. Puas: Déjenlo explicar en este cuadro: http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26268 (Escucha esto Ruta 01-Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo) Puas: Y Pikachu de Pokémon Amarillo está basado en el de Ash y este al transferirlo al Pokémon Oro, Plata o Cristal este tendrá la bola luminosa. Así que podemos usar el hecho que Greninja resiste un ataque destruye distritos o Multi-City Block en inglés. Over: Si se preguntan por qué el Power Scaling es dado a que es un “Featless” o Sin Feats en español aunque en un futuro puede cambiar con el Greninja Ash. Si se preguntan la mayoría de Pokémon no Featless son los Legendarios y los del poder de la fama como Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario o Zoroark. Puas: Aun así el Pokémon demostró ser capaz de ser Uber, el Pokémon Inicial favorito de sexta generación y detuvo una pelea entre Charizard y Mario con un Shuriken de Agua. Aparte sus puntos fuertes son su habilidad y velocidad pero nada resaltable su durabilidad y que como cualquier Pokémon depende del entrenador para las estrategias. Over: Aunque hay excepciones como Mewtwo y demás legendarios o Pokémon de películas como Lucario o Zoroark. Puas: Sin embargo este Pokémon puede sorprenderte si no estás preparado o juegas Pokémon Showdown en Ubers. En serio hay es raro encontrar un Greninja. Death Battle Category:Blog posts